First Time We Met
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Reji recalls the VERY first time he met Madoka.


**Again a small Reji and Madoka fic!XDD I'm feeling hyper….**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!  
**

"Madoka, how did you meet Reji?", Hikaru asked, curiosity taking over. Madoka was sitting down on her couch. "If I remember correctly, I met him during Easter, right Reji?", Madoka asks, with a smile on her face. Reji nods softly. Hikaru yanws. "It's getting late", she says, getting up from her seat. "I gotta go. See you later", she adds before walking out the door.

Madoka yawns. "Man. I think I'm tired too", she says. "Well goodnight Reji", she says as she walks upstairs.

Reji nods in return and walks to his own room. He laid down on his bed. He sighed as he rolls on his side.

"Easter, huh?", he asks himself. He sits up and stares at the ceiling. It wasn't Easter when he had met Madoka.

It was way before that. He closes his eyes as the memories flood his head

_*flashback*_

Reji walked through the streets of the city. People would glance at him and turn away. He was feared. But Reji didn't like it. He wished he could have at least one person not scared of him.

He walked silently and lonely one day. Suddenly he heard small cries. "Someone crying?", he asked himself, as he walked to the location. In a small dark alleyway, he found a small girl. She had brown hair and goggles on top. She was wearing a small blue shirt with a red B on it and little khaki shorts to match. The small girl looked like she was at the age of four. She looked up and Reji saw her warm blue eyes but red because of her crying. Reji walked closer and she whimpered.

He sighed and turned to leave. 'Once again. Another afraid', he thought to himself. He felt like he was just surrounded in darkness and no light could enter. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his shirt.

He turned and saw the girl. She was looking at him with pleading eyes. She was sucking her thumb as her other hand was holding onto his shirt. And just like that…Reji felt a small ray of light shine through his life of darkness.

The girl let go and looked at the ground, clearly she was shy. Reji chuckled and grabbed her. She was surprised but calmed down as he put her on his shoulders.

"My name is Reji", he said. "And yours?", he asked. The girl was playing with his red hair when she answered. "I'm Madoka".

"So are you lost?", he asked. Madoka gasped. "Yeah. I was trying to go back home but I guess I got lost", she said, laughing nervously.

"So you want me to take you home?", he asked. Madoka nodded. "Then let's go", he says as he starts walking. He gently grabs her hand and sniffs it. Madoka giggles. "It tickles", she laughed.

Reji sniffed the air and soon he began getting a weak trace of her home scent. He grabbed Madoka and set her down on the floor.

He then started walking. As they walked, Madoka saw Reji's hand just dangling there. She reached for it and slipped her hand into his. Reji looked down and smiles a bit.

Reji then sighs as he walks by people looking at him and then at Madoka.

"Is she crazy?", one whispered. "He'll hurt her or worse", another replied. Reji sent glares at the people. They "Eep!", and ran away.

Madoka giggled. "Scaredy Cats", she laughed and pointed at them.

"Are you afraid of me?", Reji asks as he looks down at Madoka.

She shakes her head and smiles at him. "I will never be scared of you!", she says as she glomps him. He tenses but then hugs her in return.

"Come on, let's get you home", he said as he grabbed her hand.

After a few hours, Reji finally brought Madoka back to her home. "Madoka!", a voice cried out. Reji saw a young woman with wavy brown hair and bright sapphire eyes. She glomped Madoka into a hug. "Madoka! Don't ever leave my side again!", she cries on her daughter's hair. Madoka sweatdropped. "It's okay. Reji brought me", she said. Her mother looks up and sees Reji with his hair down.

'She'll be scared too', he thought to himself. The woman lifted Reji's head and smiled. "Thank you", she says. He nods in return. Then she does the unexpected.

Madoka's mother glomps Reji.

"You are absolutely adorable!", she squealed as she presses Reji against her chest. Reji had turned red and Madoka was trying to stop her mother. "Mom, you're going to kill him!", she shouts. Her mother laughs nervously as she lets go of Reji.

"Sorry. By the way, my name is Ai", she says, smiling like nothing had happened.

Reji nods and takes a deep breath. "Come join us for dinner", Ai says as she starts walking in. Madoka laughs as she grabs Reji's hand and drags him inside. Inside, they eat and Ai offers Reji to sleep the night there. "Please!", Madoka begs. She was already in her pajamas and she was asking Reji to stay. Ai laughed.

"You should at least for one night", Ai smiles and yawns as she walks to her room. Reji looks at Madoka. He smiles a genuine smile and she leads him to her room.

Reji sits down on her bed and she lies next to him. "Goodnight", she whispers as she falls into a sleep. Reji strokes her hair and looks out the window. He looks down at his hands. On his hang, was the mark of Dark Nebula. He sighed.

He walked out of Madoka's room and he walked to the front door. "Leaving already?", Ai said. Reji turned and sighed. "I have other things to do", he says. Ai walks towards Reji.

"Madoka has never been attached to a person, in such a short time", she says. "Reji", Ai starts but Reji covers her eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry. its better if you had never met me", he says. Ai pushes his hand away. "Don't be", she says as she walks away to her room.

Reji sighed and reached for the door when he thinks about Madoka and goes to her room. He hovered over her and he feels a tear escape his eye. Madoka opens her eyes. "Reji?", she asks. Reji smiles and covers her face with his hand.

"Goodbye, Madoka", he says as his eyes glow green and a light gasp is heard from her.

"Thank you for your kindness", he says as he kisses her forehead. Reji then slips into the shadows.

_*End of Flashback*_

Reji opened his eyes. He smiled to himself. Madoka was the first person to ever see past his dark nature. Even though she doesn't remember.

**Ta da!XDD So was it good? Well bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
